Boy VS Boy
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tenma Matsukaze, seorang Polisi jenius yang kekuatan nya sudah dipercaya banyak orang. Hanya bertarung menggunakan kedua revolver yang ampuh membunuh semua musuhnya, Namun, suatu ketika, ia dipusingkan oleh suatu kasus yang benar-benar rumit. GAJE, OOC, SHOU-AI, NISTA...


...Arion berjalan keluar dari ruangan Kantor nya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 22.30. Sebenarnya, ia sudah diizinkan pulang dari jam 4 sore tadi. Akan tetapi, dia masih belum mau pulang, sebelum semua kasusnya terpecahkan.

Hening. Hanya ada suara langkah kaki nya yang menemani polisi tangguh itu di malam yang benar-benar sunyi. Ia menengok ke kanan-kiri, mencoba memastikan bahwa semua penghuni di penjara yang ia lalui itu sudah tertidur semuanya.

Namun, langkahnya berhenti seketika, dengan cekatan, ia meraih kedua _Revolver_ yang kebetulan masih berada di tangan nya. Arion mengarahkan nya kepada sebuah suara yang menurut nya sudah tidak asing lagi.

**SRETT!**

**DUUAAARRR!**

Dua buah pisau. Pisau yang kelihatan nya sangat tajam. Mengarah ke wajah nya. Akan tetapi, dengan sangat sigap, Arion segera menembak kedua pisau itu.

Kini, kedua pisau itu sudah tertancap jelas dilantai. Dengan perlahan, Arion segera berjongkok untuk mengambil nya, dan mencoba mencermati lengkak-lengkuk pisau itu.

"Bentuk nya sangat aneh…" Arion bergumam pelan, tanpa ia sadari, kali ini ada sebuah pedang aneh yang hendak mengenainya.

**SREETT!**

**CLIINGGG!**

Keringat mulai bercucuran dari pelipisnya. Untung saja dengan gerakan kilat ia segera menghindar dari pedang itu. Kini, pedang aneh itu sudah tertancap dalam di dinding yang ada dibelakangnya. Arion mulai kembali memfokuskan pandangan nya ke arah Pedang itu datang.

Dari arah timur. Itu artinya, dari arah depan dimana ia berdiri saat ini. Arion mulai memicingkan matanya, mencoba memperhatikan objek yang kini berdiri kurang lebih 3 meter dari nya. Seluruh tubuh sosok itu ditutupi jubah hitam. Matanya memandang Arion dengan sinis. Wajah nya ditutupi topeng, membuat Arion makin tidak mengenalinya.

"Siapa kau? Untuk apa kau datang kesini?" Arion mulai berdiri dan bertanya dengan tenang. Sedangkan sosok yang berada di depan nya itu, tidak menjawab sama sekali, membuat Arion semakin kesal.

"Hei, jawab aku! Mau apa kau datang kesini!" kali ini, Arion berkata dengan nada suara lebih tinggi, namun masih dengan keadaan tenang.

"Untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di Markas ini." Jawabnya singkat. Kemudian, dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, sosok itu berlari menghampiri Arion.

Arion sudah siap-siap untuk menembak nya.

SRETT!

Mengambil pedang nya. Sosok itu hanya mengambil pedang miliknya. Dengan gerakan yang masih sama dengan yang tadi, sosok itu segera berlari pergi meninggalkan Markas polisi itu. Membuat Arion yang masih berdiri membeku dan dipenuhi dengan kecurigaan yang besar itu segera tersadar.

Kemudian, ia segera menaruh kembali _revolver_ nya dan kembali berjalan. Akan tetapi, ia masih memikirkan kata-kata sosok itu barusan.

'_Sesuatu yang berada di Markas ini?'_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Boy VS Boy**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Rate : T (karena mengandung beberapa aksi kekerasan).**

**Genre : Crime**

**WARNING : Gaje, typo, OOC, AU, Shou-ai gak nyambung, nista, abalan, dubname setengah2(?), dll.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Raimon Junior High, sebuah SMP yang berada tepat di kota Inazuma. SMP yang sangat megah dan paling disukai oleh anak-anak di kota itu. Gedung nya yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan Hotel, dan asrama yang sangat mewah disertai Fasilitas yang sangat lengkap. Membuat Sekolah ini makin banyak disukai oleh orang-orang yang tinggal di kota Inazuma.

"Kelas 7C, hari ini ada ulangan Matematika ya, pasti sangat membosankan sekali…" anak berambut cokelat yang memakai kacamata itu masih dengan cekatan memperhatikan jadwal yang kini berada ditangan nya. Mata cokelat miliknya tak henti-henti melihat ke arah jadwal dimana hari ini akan ada ulangan yang menurut nya sangat membosankan. Jari-jari nya menunjuk sebuah mata pelajaran yang menurut nya sangat menyebalkan.

"Cih, aku benci Matematika!" ia bergumam pelan, sambil menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal.

"Jangan begitu Shinsuke, bukan nya kau sangat mahir dalam berhitung ya," Tenma langsung menghampiri teman berkacamata nya itu. Anak yang dipanggil Shinsuke tadi kembali menyahuti perkataan Tenma.

"Memang sih. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak pernah menyukai M-A-T-E-M-A-T-I-K-A." Jawab nya sambil mengeja satu persatu huruf mata pelajaran yang sangat ia benci itu.

"Tetap saja Shinsuke, kamu 'kan pintar," jelas Tenma sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shinsuke dengan jari nya.

"Kalau aku pintar, kenapa aku tidak bisa dipilih jadi salah satu anggota _Police Inazuma Junior._" Shinsuke bergumam pelan. Kemudian ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Tenma yang agak nya sedikit merasa bersalah pada teman nya itu langsung kembali berkata.

"Bukankah kau sudah bergabung dengan Organisasi kami sekarang, Shinsuke?" Tenma sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Memang sih, tapi kenapa aku harus bekerja sebagai mata-mata?! Kenapa aku tidak langsung jadi _Police _saja!" ujar Shinsuke sambil sedikit meninggikan suara nya.

Tenma tersentak. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, dia segera menjawab.

"Shinsuke! Menjadi seorang mata-mata itu sulit! Jika ketahuan sedikit saja, maka semua rencana kita akan gagal. Oleh karena itu, Shindou menunjukmu menjadi seorang mata-mata, karena kau ahli dalam mengatur strategi." Jelas Tenma. Kemudian, dia langsung menepuk pundak teman nya itu.

"Karena itu, bantu kami!" lanjut nya. Shinsuke tersentak kaget. Dugaan nya selama ini salah, kalau ia adalah orang yang paling tidak dibutuhkan di Organisasinya.

"Yattttaaaa! Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan selalu siap kok untuk membantu kalian…" Shinsuke langsung tersenyum lagi. Setelah itu, Tenma juga ikut tersenyum.

"Nah kalau begitu, mohon bantuan nya ya Shinsuke!" Tenma mengulurkan tangan nya sembari tersenyum.

"Yes! Baiklah…" dan Shinsuke pun menerima uluran tangan itu.

* * *

**Istirahat makan siang.**

"Tsurugi!" Tenma menghampiri teman berambut _navy _nya itu.

Yang dipanggil segera mennoleh dan menatap Tenma dengan pandangan datar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Tsurugi dengan nada datar, seperti biasanya.

"Mau ke Kantin?" Tenma masih bertanya dengan ramah. Sementara teman nya itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk makan siang di Kantin.

"_Baru-baru ini, di Kota Inazuma, telah dihebohkan oleh sesosok penjahat misterius. Warga kota sangat resah, karena, dia terus berkeliaran di sekitar mereka. Bahkan, banyak korban yang sudah berjatuhan. Namun sampai sekarang, pihak kepolisian masih belum bisa menemukan nya. Dan sampai sekarang pun, polisi masih menyelidiki masud dan tujuan sosok itu. Mereka belum tahu pasti apa tujuan darinya. Karena sosok misterius ini terus-menerus membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah bahkan-"_

CREK!

"Lho, Tsurugi, kenapa dipindah? Itukan info penting?" tanya Tenma begitu TV di Kantin itu langsung berpindah _Channel_.

Tsurugi yang saat itu sedang memegang _remote _hanya memandang datar ke arah Tenma, lalu berkata.

"Aku sudah bosan mendengar berita itu. Dari tadi pagi semua _channel_ TV berita menampilkan nya, Tenma…" jelas Tsurugi dengan nada datar.

"Memang nya, dia itu penjahat seperti apa sih?" Tenma, yang pasalnya memang belum mengenal penjahat itu langsung bertanya pada Tsurugi yang sepertinya sudah mengetahui info lebih banyak darinya.

"Katanya, dia itu selalu membunuh semua orang yang tidak bersalah. Dan, sampai sekarang juga Polisi masih belum mengetahui maksud dan tujuan tertentu orang itu," lanjut Tsurugi.

"Dan yang membuat ku khawatir…" Tsurugi menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan nya. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Sementara Tenma hanya memandang pria berambut _navy_ itu, dan menunggu sampai Tsurugi melanjutkan kata-kata nya.

"Semalam, _Nii-san_ melihatnya dari atas jendela kamar rumah sakit. Ia mengenakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, matanya merah, dan membawa sebuah samurai." Tsurugi kembali melanjutkan kata-kata nya, lalu menghela nafas singkat dan membuka kembali matanya.

"K-kejam sekali" Tenma langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Namun, tak berapa lama kemudian ia segera mengangkat kepalanya dan hendak pergi darisana.

"Tsurugi, aku harus menyelidiki kasus ini! Sampai jumpa…" kemudian Tenma pun segera pergi darisana. Sedangkan Tsurugi masih tak bergeming, dan masih memandangi punggung anak berambut cokelat itu dengan tatapan datar.

'Kuharap kau bisa menemukan jawaban nya sesegera mungkin, Tenma…'

* * *

**Resistance**

**Police Inazuma Junior**

**17.00**

"Penjahat berjubah hitam?" tanya sang pemimpin Organisasi berambut cokelat gelap itu, Shindou Takuto. Akan tetapi, saat menjadi _Police Inazuma Junior_, dia menggunakan _codename_ nya yaitu Tobias Quake.

"Semalam aku melihatnya di Markas kita, dan dia mengincar sesuatu yang berada di Markas ini, _Taichou._" Jelas Tenma kemudian. Shindou yang sudah mengerti akan maksud Tenma langsung menyuruh semua nya untuk bertugas.

"Arion! Cepat kau kumpulkan informasi tentang penjahat itu, Ranmaru, Nishizono, cepat ikut aku untuk mengamankan '_Gelel Stone'!_" Shindou langsung menyuruh semua anak buah nya untuk bekerja, sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk dan menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing.

**Hari Pertama penyelidikan**

**Resistance**

**Chrono Dark Omega **

"Wah, wah! Kurasa para Polisi itu masih saja belum menyerah." Ucap gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu, gadis ber-iris ungu dan menggunakan kacamata itu masih dengan tenang memperhatikan ke layar _CCTV_ yang sedari tadi menunjukkan gerak-gerik para Polisi.

"Bagaimana Beta? Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lain?" anak lain, yang memiliki rambut hijau dan mata hijau _tosca_, menanyakan hal yang bisa dibilang penting para rekan satu tim nya itu, Beta.

Yang ditanya hanya balik memandang anak berambut kelinci itu dengan malas, sambil sedikit membenarkan kacamata nya.

"_Nee_, sampai sekarang yang kulihat, si polisi cerdik Raimon sudah mulai bergerak, Fey." Jawab Beta disertai senyum licik nya. Sementara Fey hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihat layar _CCTV_ yang berada di markas rahasia itu.

"Jangan tertawa Fey! Kita harus secepatnya memberitahu Alpha." Jelas Beta sambil memainkan kacamata nya. Fey hanya mengangguk singkat, lalu segera memanggil Alpha.

"Hey Alpha! Ternyata polisi jenius itu sudah mulai bergerak," ucap Fey dengan setengah berteriak. Alpha yang sedang berada di ruangan nya bersama 'si penjahat misterius' itu langsung menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Hm, baguslah kalau begitu," ucap nya sambil melirik ke arah 'si penjahat misterius' yang berada di sebelah nya.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya mengerutkan dahi nya kesal. Tangan nya mengepal. Mata merahnya seolah-olah menyiratkan arti besar. Namun ekspresi sesungguhnya belum bisa dilihat jelas oleh Alpha. Karena seluruh jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan hanya menampakkan sebelah mata merahnya.

"Hey hey, tenanglah! Sebentar lagi juga kau boleh bermain-main dengannya. Ya, setidaknya setelah kau bisa mendapatkan _Gelel Stone _itu…" gumam Alpha sambil menatap 'si penjahat misterius' itu dengan tatapan dingin. Namun yang ditatap hanya memasang ekpresi biasa-biasa saja dan menjawab.

"Akan kulaksanakan, apa saja agar kau mau mengabulkan keinginanku, Alpha-_sama_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'Tampak aneh, jejak kaki ini juga tampak aneh.' Tenma terus menelusuri sesuatu yang menurutnya adalah jejak si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu. Ia tak henti-henti nya memperhatikan dan mencermati semua yang ia temukan bagaikan detektif. Salah? Oh ayolah! Dia adalah seorang Polisi Jenius yang handal. Bahkan semua orang pun sudah percaya dan mengakui kekuatan nya.

DREEETT! DREEETTT!

Tiba-tiba, ponsel nya berbunyi, tanpa menunggu lama, ia pun segera melihat nya. Ternyata disana ada sebuah SMS. Tenma pun segera membaca pesan singkat itu.

_From : Tsurugi_

_Tenma, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan mu? Apakah kau sudah berhasil? Jika ada hasil, tolong beritahu aku secepatnya ya…_

Tenma menghela nafas begitu membaca pesan itu. Buru-buru ia tutup kembali ponselnya, dan melanjutkan penyelidikan nya.

'Sepertinya untuk saat ini, baru ada satu…"

_**Tomorrow Day.**_

"Bagaimana hasilnya, Tenma?" tanya Tsurugi begitu mengetahui Tenma menghampiri nya. Yang ditanya, hanya menggeleng pelan, kemudian menjawab.

"Aku baru menemukan satu petunjuk. Jujur saja, ini adalah kasus paling rumit yang pernah aku selidiki…" jelas Tenma sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Sementara pria berambut _navy_ yang ada disebelah nya hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu berkata,

"Jika kau memang belum bisa menyelidiki nya, lebih baik kau tenangkan sejenak pikiranmu. Nah ambil saja benda yang ada didalam tas ku, Tenma…" ucapnya singkat. Tanpa menunggu lama, Tenma hanya mengangguk pelan lalu berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

'_Nee_, Tenma, kumohon cepat kumpulkan lebih banyak informasi!'

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tenma terus berjalan menelusuri lorong Sekolah. Ia melangkah dengan ringan menuju kelasnya, tak berapa lama kemudian, dia sudah berhenti di depan kelas nya. Ia pandangi seisi kelas yang sudah mulai ramai itu. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya kedalam kelas, dan menuju bangku Tsurugi.

"_Puzzle_?" Tenma menyerngitkan alisnya pertanda bingung, karena menemukan sebuah _puzzle_ kotak di tas milik teman nya itu. Padahal, benda yang dimaksud Tsurugi adalah bola. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ini di tas nya ada sebuah _puzzle_.

"Hm, mungkin saja ini koleksi barunya Tsurugi," ucap Tenma pelan, memang sih, teman berambut _navy_ nya itu memang sering sekali mengoleksi barang-barang yang unik. Jadi Tenma memang sudah hafal betul kalau itu koleksi barang baru nya Tsurugi.

Setelah mengambil _puzzle_ itu, Tenma segera berjalan keluar dari kelas nya. Lalu, ia segera pergi menuju lokernya, untuk menyimpan _puzzle_ milik Tsurugi itu. Toh paling-paling ia hanya akan memainkan nya saat bersantai dirumah, jadi ia memutuskan untuk membawa benda itu pulang.

CLEK!

Tenma membuka Lokernya, akan tetapi, ia menemukan sebuah benda aneh yang menyerupai sebuah surat. Dengan tatapan dan tingkah yang masih tenang, ia segera mengambil surat itu.

'_Malam ini, gedung rumah sakit Raimon, arah jarum jam 3'_

Tenma sedikit terbelalak setelah membaca surat itu. Bisa ia ketahui, kalau surat itu, adalah kiriman dari 'Si Penjahat Misterius'. Namun, masih dengan raut wajah yang tenang, Tenma segera menutup Loker nya itu, dan mengambil kembali _Puzzle_ milik Tsurugi.

"Kurasa kalau disimpan disini tidak akan aman…" ucap nya singkat. Setelah itu, Tenma segera pergi meninggalkan Loker nya. Sesaat, ia hanya memasang sebuah senyuman penuh arti..

"_Jangan terlambat! Aku menunggumu,diatas Gedung Rumah Sakit Raimon, malam ini juga."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**~Boy VS Boy~**

**Resistance**

**Police Inazuma Junior**

**14.45**

"_Taichou!_ Penjahat misterius itu, memintaku untuk menemui nya malam ini juga, di atas Gedung Rumah sakit Raimon." Jelas Tenma, begitu sang pemimpin memasuki ruangan yang biasa mereka pakai untuk rapat anggota. Sementara Shindou, hanya duduk di kursi nya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Apa maksud dan tujuan nya, Arion?" tanya Shindou dengan begitu tenang, seperti biasanya.

"Kalau kau menemui nya, maka kau pasti akan segera bertarung dengan nya, Tenma!" seru Shinsuke cepat. Sementara Kirino hanya menatap Tenma dengan pandangan penasaran;

"Memang, sudah berapa banyak info yang kau kumpulkan selama 2 hari penyelidikan ini, Tenma?" Kirino langsung mengajukan pertanyaan nya. Tenma hanya menatap satu-satu yang ada disana, dan menjawab datar.

"Sudah ada 8, dan sebentar lagi, pasti jadi sepuluh" jelas Tenma dengan nada datar. Shindou, selaku pemimpin di Organisasi itu segera mengambil keputusan;

"Kuizinkan kau pergi malam ini, Arion. Tapi, kupikir resiko nya sangat berat!" jelas Shindou sambil menopang dagu nya diatas kedua tangan nya. Setelah itu, ia memandang Tenma dengan tatapan tajam.

"Arion, cepat kau selesaikan tugas ini! Kami juga akan segera membantumu…" ujar Shindou masih dengan nada bicara tenang, lalu ia melirik ke arah sisa anak buahnya itu. Sementara Shinsuke dan Kirino hanya mengangguk mantap.

Tenma segera berbalik dan hendak pergi darisana, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu Shindou meneruskan kata-kata nya.

"Arion! Jangan lupa kau bawa, salah satu dari dari _'Gelel Stone'_ untuk jaga-jaga," perintah Shindou. Tanpa menoleh lagi, Tenma hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Akan kuselesaikan dengan segera, _Taichou!_" Tenma segera menggerakkan kedua _revolver_ nya itu keatas. Setelah itu, ia segera bergegas pergi dari Markas rahasia itu. Sesaat, ia sedikit memikirkan kata-kata Shindou barusan. Dan segera pergi menuju ruang rahasia dimana tempat disimpan nya _'Gelel Stone'_.

"Tobias, bagaimana cara nya kita mengalahkan mereka?" tanya Kirino kemudian. Shindou hanya berkata dengan nada datar,

"Dengan satu ledakan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Alpha, kapan kita bergerak?" Beta yang sudah mulai bosan dengan ritual 'menunggu' akhirnya memustuskan untuk menanyakan nya pada Alpha. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menjawab datar tanpa menoleh ke arah Beta.

"Diamlah! Sebentar lagi juga pasti Polisi jenius itu akan segera bergerak!" jawab Alpha dengan nada bicara seperti biasanya.

Fey, yang sedari hanya mengunyah permen karet sambil sedikit membetulkan kacamata nya hanya menatap ke kanan-kiri, berusaha menemukan si 'Polisi Jenius'.

Dan, si 'penjahat misterius' hanya memandang datar sekelliling seolah-olah hanya menunggu 'mangsa' nya.

"Hey hey, Alpha. Apa dia itu tidak normal?" Beta langsung mendekati Alpha dan berbisik pelan di telinga nya. Mencoba untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan nya padaku? Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan langsung padanya, Beta?" Alpha malah balik bertanya pada gadis berambut hijau kebiruan itu. Sontak, Beta hanya memandang nya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hah?! Bertanya padanya? Aku tidak sudi!" jelas Beta dengan nada penuh penekanan.

Sementara sosok yang dimaksud hanya memandang Beta dengan tatapan dingin menusuk, mata merahnya masih menyiratkan arti besar haus darah.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu! Jangan memandangku dengan tatapan mu! Itu sangat menjijikan!" Beta langsung mengarahkan _revolver_ milik nya tepat di kepala sosok 'Penjahat Misterius' itu.

"Jangan terburu-buru, Beta-_san_, aku tidak akan menyakiti mu." Ujar si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu. Sementara Beta langsung menaruh kembali _revolver_ miliknya, namun sedikit memicingkan matanya.

"Apa…itu BENAR!"

CRINGG!

Beta langsung menyerang sosok itu dengan pisau lipat. Dan sosok misterius itu hanya mengarahkan pedang nya ke arah pisau milik Beta, sehingga sekarang ini senjata milik kedua nya saling bertumpu,

"Hentikan Beta-_san!_ Kekuatan nya tidak akan seimbang kalau begini. Pisau kecil milik mu itu tidak akan mampu melawan pedang _Knight Sword_ milikku!" ucap nya dengan nada dingin.

Beta langsung mundur beberapa langkah dan kembali berkata;

"Makannya, jangan memandangku dengan tatapan keji seperti tadi! Kalau tidak, aku akan membunuhmu!" ucap Beta dengan acuh tak acuh. Toh memang dia tidak pernah peduli pada siapapun.

"Fey, bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya Alpha berusaha memastikan. Sementara Fey, sudah mulai mengoperasikan alat pelacak miliknya.

"Hm, hm. Dia sedang menuju ruang rahasia dimana _'Gelel Stone'_ disembunyikan." Jelas Fey lalu mulai memperhatikan dengan rinci. Alpha langsung tersenyum tipis dan mengarahkan tangan nya ke atas.

"Ayo, kita mulai, bergerak!" perintahnya dengan tegas. Secepat mungkin, si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu segera menghilang darisana. Sebenarnya bukan menghilang, hanya saja gerakan nya yang terlalu cepat.

"Dia itu, benar-benar bukan manusia!" umpat Beta dengan nada kesal. Sementara Fey, hanya memainkan kacamata nya dan masih asik mengunyah permen karet.

"Kalian juga cepat bergerak!" perintah Alpha. Dengan langkah enggan, Beta dan Fey segera pergi.

"Mereka itu! Sulit sekali untuk diatur" gumam Alpha sambil memandangi Beta dan Fey dari kejauhan dengan tatapan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yes! _Gelel Stone_ sudah kuamankan." Tenma langsung beranjak pergi dari ruang rahasia itu. Tugasnya kali ini adalah 'membereskan' si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu. Ia pun mulai berjalan keluar darisana dengan langkah yang tenang dan tetap waspada.

DREEETT DREETTT

Sekali lagi, ponsel nya kembali berbunyi, tanpa menunggu lama, Tenma segera mengangkat ponsel nya itu.

_New Message_

_From : Tsurugi_

_Tenma. Aku mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan sore ini, setelah itu, temani aku ke Rumah Sakit untuk menjenguk Nii-san ya. Apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?_

Tenma menghela nafas sejenak, seusai membaca pesan itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia segera membalasnya.

_To : Tsurugi_

_Baiklah Tsurugi. Kurasa itu juga akan membuatku lebih dekat dengan nya! Nee, kutunggu kau di Taman jam 17.30. Jangan terlambat!_

Setelah membalas pesan itu, Tenma segera melanjutkan penyelidikannya.

'Tak apalah. Toh sepertinya Tsurugi juga sempat membantuku. Sekalian aku akan mengembalikan _Puzzle_ miliknya,' batin Tenma singkat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Park**

**17.30 O'clock**

"Tenma!" Tsurugi segera menghampiri Tenma begitu tahu si teman berambut cokelat nya itu tengah menunggu nya di dekat pohon besar.

Yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kita mau kemana Tsurugi?" Tenma segera bertanya. Tsurugi hanya memandang nya datar dan menjawab;

"Hanya disekitar sini saja, aku bosan." Jawab nya singkat. Setelah itu, ia kembali memperhatikan penampilan Tenma.

Jaket cokelat dan celana _jeans_ longgar (jeans cowok!) se betis. Dan sepatu warna biru putih.

"Manis…" pikir Tsurugi singkat. Setelah itu, ia segera menarik pelan lengan Tenma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Beta, Fey! Kalian segera bergerak menuju markas rahasia para polisi itu!" perintah Alpha. Sementara Beta dan Fey hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian menjalankan perintah dari Alpha.

"Tapi Alpha, aku tidak menemukan Polisi Jenius itu di Markas nya." Jelas Fey sambil mengutak-atik alat pelacak nya.

"Kita tidak perlu menunggu nya. Lebih baik, kita bereskan dulu saja semua yang ada di Markas rahasia itu!" ujar Alpha masih dengan nada datar.

"Kau santai sekali sih! Kalau sampai rencana kita gagal bagaimana?!" Beta yang agak nya sedikit kesal dengan keputusan Alpha segera membentak nya. Namun, Alpha sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ucapan rekan satu tim nya itu.

"Mau ikut ataupun tidak, itu terserah kau saja!" ucap Alpha dengan malas. Akhirnya, mau tidak mau, Beta segera mengikuti Fey dan Alpha.

**Resistance**

**Police Inazuma Junior**

"Tobias! Kapan kita bergerak?" tanya Kirino pada sang pemimpin organisasi itu. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas singkat dan menjawab,

"Kita tunggu sampai mereka datang, Ranmaru!" Shindou hanya menjawab singkat. Sementara Kirino hanya mengangguk.

"Nishizono, bagaimana keadaan nya?" tanya Shindou kemudian. Shinsuke, yang masih sibuk mengutak-atik computer nya dengan enggan menjawab,

"Mereka akan tiba sebentar lagi, _Taichou_." Jawabnya. Kemudian, Shindou segera memberikan intruksi pada mereka berdua.

"Nah, sekarang, ayo kita hadapi mereka."

"Baik!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsurugi mengajak Tenma jalan-jalan di sekitar kota. Langit yang sudah berwarna jingga kini menemani perjalanan santai mereka. Sejenak, Tsurugi hanya memandang ke kanan-kiri, berharap menemukan sesuatu yang menarik baginya. Dan benar saja, tak berapa lama kemudian, dia segera menarik Tenma ke suatu toko.

"Ha, Tsurugi, kenapa kau mengajakku ke toko pedang?" Tenma, yang tidak mengerti maksud teman nya itu segera bertanya.

Tsurugi hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berkata,

"Hm, sepertinya tidak salah bukan kalau aku mengajakmu kesini? Kau 'kan tahu kalau aku sangat suka mengoleksi barang-barang yang unik, Tenma." Jelas Tsurugi. Tenma hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Tsurugi masuk ke toko pedang itu.

Tenma dan Tsurugi tampak asik melihat-lihat pedang yang ada di toko itu. Sangat unik, dan beraneka ragam.

Mata Tenma sedikit tertuju pada sebuah pedang yang sepertinya ia kenal.

'Itukan pedang milik si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu' Tenma berpikir cepat. Karena merasa penasaran, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi, itu pedang apa?" tanya Tenma. Yang ditanya hanya menengok lalu menjawab.

"Itu pedang _Knight Sword_. Pedang yang hanya ada satu di Jepang, pedang itu digunakan oleh pendekar berkuda pada jaman dahulu, kudengar pendekar itu mencoba untuk menemukan sebuah negeri _Ideal_ tanpa peperangan, tapi juga tidak diawali dengan peperangan, dan sudah jelas kalau itu hanyalah reinkarnasi nya." Jelas Tsurugi. Sementara Tenma hanya mengangguk saja.

"Begitu ya," kata Tenma singkat.

"Sudah sore, lebih baik kita cari makan dulu saja ya." Tsurugi langsung menarik Tenma keluar dari toko Pedang itu. Yang ditarik hanya diam dan ikut berlari kecil.

Tsurugi mengajak Tenma duduk di dekat jembatan kecil. Kanan-kiri nya hanya ada danau kecil. Suasana disana sangat sejuk dan tenang. Disana pun tidak ada siapapun kecuali mereka berdua.

Kini, mereka berdua sedang makan es krim di pinggir jembatan itu. Tenma yang memakan es krim cokelat. Dan Tsurugi yang memakan es krim Vanilla.

"Tsurugi, terimakasih ya," ucap Tenma singkat. Tsurugi hanya mengangguk saja.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa" jawab nya singkat.

"Haha, kau memang temanku yang paling baik!" Tenma kembali berkata, kali ini dengan mulut penuh es krim. Bahkan es krim cokelat itu sudah belepotan di kanan-kiri mulut nya.

"Lucu sekali" Tsurugi hanya menatap Tenma datar dan tersenyum tipis. Perlahan, ia mulai mendekati Polisi Jenius itu dan membersihkan sisa-sisa es krim yang menempel di wajah Tenma, dengan tangannya.

"Hm, terimakasih lagi ya Tsurugi." Kata Tenma sambil tersenyum.

"Kau manis, Tenma" Tsurugi mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tenma.

5 cm

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

CRING! CRING!

"_Yare yare_, ternyata si Polisi Jenius ada disini rupanya!" masih mengunyah permen karetnya, Fey segera melemparkan beberapa pisau kecil ke arah Tsurugi dan Tenma.

Sontak, kedua nya langsung menoleh dan mendapati si pemuda berambut kelinci itu. Fey, hanya memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar.

"Tenma! Cepat menjauh darisini" perintah Tsurugi. Tenma hanya diam, tidak menuruti perintah dari teman berambut _navy_ nya itu.

"Tidak. Jika aku pergi, maka kau juga harus pergi, Tsurugi!" Tenma langsung menarik Tsurugi untuk menjauh darisana.

Sementara Tsurugi hanya memandang Tenma heran. "Kenapa?" tanya Tsurugi sesaat. Namun Tenma masih tak bergeming.

"Ayo kita ke Rumah Sakit!" Tenma semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Tsurugi hanya mengangguk dan ikut berlari.

"Hei hei, jangan lari seperti itu! Karena itu percuma saja…" dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Fey segera mengejar mereka dan mulai melemparkan beberapa pisau ke arah mereka.

CRING CRING!

CRRIINGG!

"Hah, ditepis!" Fey hanya menatap heran pada pisau-pisau yang ditepis itu.

"Jangan meremehkan Organisasi kami!" suara seseorang langsung membuat pemuda berambut kelinci itu menoleh, ia pun mendapati Shinsuke yang sudah siap dengan beberapa pisau di tangannya.

"_Yare yare_, jadi ini ya _Spies_ dari _Police Inazuma Junior_. Menarik juga!" Fey segera mengeluarkan sebuah _Death Scythe_ yang datang entah darimana.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini!" Fey langsung berlari dan mulai menyerang Shinsuke, sementara Shinsuke langsung menembaknya dengan sebuah _shotgun_ miliknya.

Pertarungan itu terus menerus berlangsung.

DUAAARRRR!

"Enyahlah kau, kelinci hijau!"

"Jangan harap kau bisa mengalahkanku dengan semudah itu, _Spies_ tak berguna!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tenma terus menarik Tsurugi berlari darisana, tak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai di gedung RS Raimon dan segera berlari menuju ruangan Yuuichi.

"Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini, Tenma?" tanya Tsurugi tak mengerti. Tanpa menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut _navy_ itu, Tenma segera menjawab.

"Aku pikir, para penjahat itu akan menyerang Yuuichi-_nii_, jadi sebaiknya kita cepat temui dia sekarang juga." Jelas Tenma tanpa menghentikan langkah larinya.

TAP TAP!

BUAKKK!

"_Nii-san!_"

"Lho, Kyousuke, Tenma? Ada apa kemari dengan berlari-lari seperti itu? Bukankah sebentar lagi hari akan segera malam?" Yuuichi bertanya secara bertubi-tubi. Namun, Tenma langsung melompat dan mendorong nya ke samping.

"Yuuichi-_nii_! Hati-hati!"

PRAANGGGGG!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Beta langsung menembak kaca di ruangan Rumah Sakit itu, dan melompat.

"_Yada-yada! _Ternyata kekuatan si Polisi jenius tidak bisa diremehkan ya…" Beta langsung berdiri di depan Tenma dan Yuuichi, dan mengarahkan _revolver_ milik nya dengan tangan kanan nya. Sementara tangan kiri nya memegang sebuah pedang bengkok (kaya di BRS). Tsurugi masih tak bergeming, sepertinya dia terlalu kaget dengan kejadian di depan mata nya itu saat ini.

"Cukup sampai disitu, Nona." Tiba-tiba saja, Kirino sudah berdiri di belakang Beta dan mengarahkan sebuah _supergun _berukuran sedang di kepalanya.

Beta hanya mendengus kesal,

"Cih! Ternyata para Polisi itu sudah mulai bergerak!" Beta hanya menatap dingin ke arah Yuuichi dan Tenma. Setelah itu, ia berbalik perlahan dan menyerang Kirino dengan pedang nya.

CRIINGG!

Namun dapat ditahan dengan _supergun_ milik Kirino. Setelah itu, Kirino segera menjauh darisana. Beta pun turut mengejar nya dan sudah pasti akan segera bertarung dengan Kirino.

"Syukurlah." Tenma segera bangkit berdiri dan membantu Yuuichi berdiri. Sementara Tsurugi, ia mulai mendekati Kakak nya itu.

"_Nii-san_." Ucap nya pelan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyousuke…" Yuuichi berkata singkat. Dan Kyousuke hanya mengangguk saja.

"Sudah aman rupanya," Tenma langsung mendekati mereka berdua dan mengeluarkan _puzzle_ kotak milik Tsurugi.

Tsurugi hanya menghela nafas singkat dan tersenyum.

"Aku, mau pergi sebentar ya. Seperti nya aku masih kaget karena kejadian tadi." Tsurugi mulai berjalan menuju pintu, dan memutar knop nya, setelah itu, ia sudah benar-benar menghilang darisana.

Tenma segera membantu Yuuichi duduk di kasur nya, ia pun ikut duduk di kursi sebelah kasur dan mulai memainkan _puzzle_ kotak milik Tsurugi.

"Tenma, sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Yuuichi. Tenma masih sibuk memainkan _puzzle_ kotak itu. Tanpa menoleh pun ia menjawab.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Tenma. Setelah itu, Yuuichi hanya terdiam saja.

'Sepertinya, setelah seharian ini aku menemukan bukti lain.' Batin Tenma yang masih konsentrasi dengan _puzzle _milik Tsurugi itu.

"K"

"Ada apa Tenma?"

"_Daijoubou"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alpha yang tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu lagi segera menyusup ke Rumah Sakit.

"Tuan, apa ada sesuatu yang bisa kami ban-"

DUARRR!

Tanpa peduli belas kasihan, ia terus menembak siapa saja yang menghalangi nya masuk. Ia pun terus berjalan berharap menemukan Tenma.

"Tuan berambut ungu, apakah sudah cukup main-main nya?" Shindou, yang sepertinya daritadi mengikuti Alpha segera mendekati nya dan mengarahkan pedang _kageri _miliknya, sementara, kanan kiri nya memegang sebuah bunga mawar merah dengan bercak darah.

"Kalau kau memulai nya, maka aku akan segera menghadapi mu" dengan cepat, Alpha segera mengeluarkan _Gloves Ogre _miliknya.

"Kita selesaikan ini di tempat lain, Tuan!" Shindou berkata lalu segera mendekati Alpha. Sementara Alpha langsung berlari ke arah berlawanan dan langsung dikejar oleh Shindou.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

DUAAARRR!

Shinsuke dan Fey masih bertarung dengan sengit. Fey terus mengarahkan _Death Scythe _miliknya. Namun terus ditepis oleh Shinsuke.

"Itu percuma saja, Fey Rune…" Shinsuke sudah menancapkan beberapa pisau lagi ke arah Fey. Semua nya meleset, terkecuali satu.

JLEEEBBB!

Terkena tepat di dada sebelah kiri Fey. Shinsuke sedikit tersenyum kecil. Sementara Fey mendengus kesal.

"Cih! Kenapa bisa…" Fey mencoba mencabut pisau yang tertancap di dada kiri nya itu. Sekarang ini, bajunya sudah dipenuhi dengan darah segar. Walau begitu, ia berhasil mencabut nya dengan mudah.

"Ini sih tidak terasa sa-"

DEEGGG!

"Kau salah Fey Rune, di ujung pisau itu, sudah kutempelkan sesuatu yang akan membuatmu kesakitan" Shinsuke semakin tersenyum lebar.

"APA KAU BILANG!" Fey yang tidak terima atas perlakuan Shinsuke akhirnya memegang luka di dada kiri nya itu, tak peduli darah yang semakin banyak mengalir, bahkan ia malah memasukkan jari tengah nya ke dalam luka bekas pisau itu. Dan benar saja, ia merasakan sesuatu yang sepertinya menancap di organ tubuhnya.

Tepat di jantungnya.

"Sudah siap menghadapi kematian mu, Fey Rune?" Shinsuke bertanya cepat, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _remote_ _control _dari saku baju seragam nya. Setelah itu, ia arahkan tepat di dada kiri Fey.

"Gawat," Fey bergumam cepat. Setelah itu, ia mencoba mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!" Fey langsung berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Bahkan sampai lebih dari 3 KM dari tempat nya bertarung tadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tempat yang ia pijak saat ini adalah perbatasan tebing dan sudah pasti dibawahnya sebuah jurang yang sangat curam.

"Hah,hah, _Spies_ tak berguna itu tak akan bisa mengalahkan ku dengan jarak sejauh ini" Fey sedikit terengah-engah. Ia mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Percuma saja kau mencoba untuk lari Fey Rune" Fey tersentak kaget, melihat Shinsuke yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya dengan _shotgun_ miliknya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?!" Fey yang tidak mengerti langsung membelalakan mata nya. Shinsuke langsung mengarahkan _shotgun_ nya tepat di dahi Fey dan mencoba untuk menembakannya.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah, Kelinci hijau!"

SHOOT! DUARRR!

Shinsuke langsung menembak dahi Fey dengan senjata nya, sudah pasti peluru yang ia pakai akan segera tembus ke otak nya. Namun tak sampai disitu, ketika Fey sudah terjatuh ke Jurang, Shinsuke segera memencet _remote control_ itu.

"Enyahlah kau, Fey Rune! ! !"

DUUUAAAAARRRRRR!

Remote control yang ia pakai itu, sebenarnya, adalah alat untuk meledakkan bom kecil yang tadi menempel di jantung Fey. Dengan begitu, sekarang ini, Fey Rune, sudah dipastikan, tewas.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Yuuichi-_nii_, aku harus menemui Sosok Penjahat Misterius itu sekarang! Permisi." Tenma langsung berpamitan pada Yuuichi dan pergi darisana. Sementara Yuuichi hanya mengangguk singkat dan mengizikan pemuda berambut cokelat itu pergi.

Tenma langsung berlari tergesa-gesa menuju gedung atas rumah sakit. Ia segera mengeluarkan _revolver_ dari jaketnya. Namun, ia mendapati sosok 'Penjahat Misterius' itu di depan mata nya. Sosok itu berlari menuju gedung atas Rumah Sakit.

"Sudah kutemukan kau!"

Tenma segera berlari menuju Gedung paling atas di Rumah Sakit Raimon itu. Berhenti sejenak, dan mendapati seseorang yang berdiri tepat di arah jarum jam 3.

"SUDAH CUKUP BERHENTI DISANA!"

Sosok yang dipanggil segera menoleh dan menyeringai lebar.

"BUKA TOPENG MU SEKARANG JUGA!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beta dan Kirino masih terus bertarung dengan sengit. Kirino yang terus menerus menembaki Beta dengan _Supergun_ miliknya. Namun, Beta terus menerus menghindar dengan kecepatan penuh, sampai…

DUAAARRRR!

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

"Akhirnya bisa kena dengan sekali tembakan telak." Kirino langsung tersenyum tipis dan memandangi Beta dengan tatapan datar.

Sekarang ini, Beta sudah dilumuri oleh darah di seluruh tubuhnya. Serangan Kirino, tepat mengenai lengan kanan nya. Tentu saja Kirino pun telah memasang bom kecil itu.

Namun, Kirino tak langsung meledakannya. Ia masih belum puas karena baru bertarung sebentar.

"Kau payah sekali Nona, kalau begitu, RASAKAN INI!"

CRINGG! CRINGGG!

TRAANGG! DUAAARRR!

Kirino terus menerus menembaki Beta dengan _supergun_ nya, selain itu, ia juga terus melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil dan menembakkan jarum-jarum beracun ke tubuh Beta. Sementara Beta hanya bisa menepis nya dengan pedang dan menembak sebagian dengan _revolver_ nya, walaupun banyak yang meleset.

Alhasil sekarang ini, seluruh tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi luka dan darah.

"DASAR LEMAH!"

Kirino langsung mendekati Beta dan menjambak rambut gadis itu.

"Mau apa kau?" sementara Beta masih memandang Kirino dengan tatapan sinis.

"Tentu saja membunuhmu, Nona!" Kirino langsung menyeret Beta dan membawa nya ke suatu tempat.

Tempat yang ternyata adalah Statiun Kereta Api.

Kirino langsung mengikat Beta dengan tali yang ia bawa tepat di tengah-tengah Rel Kereta Api. Sebentar lagi, Kereta pasti akan segera melintas.

"Hei, kau gila ya! Aku ini perempuan! Cepat lepaskan aku!" teriak Beta yan tidak terima. Namun, tanpa mempedulikan perkataan Beta, Kirino lansung mengeluarkan benda yang sama seperti Shinsuke tadi. Yap! Sebuah _remote control_.

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, ia pun segera memencet _remote control _itu.

"Sayangnya menurutku, kau bukan perempuan, Nona!"

DUAAAARRRRR!

Kirino langsung tersenyum puas setelah memencet _remote control_ itu.

"Tugasku, sudah selesai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Alpha terus berlari hingga ke sebuah Toilet yang cukup besar. Di Toilet itu, terdapat sebuah kipas jumbo raksasa yang pemutar nya terbuat dari besi. Kipas itu berguna untuk pendingin dan pengganti AC saat rusak maupun saat cuaca terlalu buruk untuk menggunakan AC. Namun siapa yang tahu, kalau besi pemutar di dalam nya sangat tajam, bahkan bisa menjadi sebuah 'pisau'.

Alpha berlari menuju Toilet itu. Namun terlambat Shindou sudah mengejarnya, dan menembakkan sebuah peluru,

DUARR!

Alpha langsung melompat dan melakukan salto sejenak(?) namun, apa yang ia lihat? Sebenarnya, sasaran Shindou bukanlah dia, tetapi tombol kipas jumbo raksasa itu. Alhasil, Alpha yang memang sedang membebaskan tangannya langsung terkena kipas besar itu. Lebih tepatnya, tangan kanan nya, terkena tepat kipas besar yang memang tidak ada pernghalang nya itu. Darah segar pun mulai bercucuran dari tangan nya, kini, jari tengah dan telunjuk nya terpotong akibat terkena besi kipas itu. Kulitnya terkelupas sendiri, sampai tulang nya terlihat dan ikut terkena putaran kipas jumbo itu.

"GAH! SIAL!" umpat nya sambil berusaha memukul kipas itu dengan tangan kiri nya, tentu saja menggunakan _Gloves Ogre _miliknya. Namun terlambat, karena kipas itu makin menghamtam lengan kanan nya dan berputar semakin cepat.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!" Alpha langsung melompat pada jendela di bawah kipas besar itu, ia ingin mengajak Shindou bertarung di tempat lain.

PRAAANGGG!

Alpha langsung melompat keluar jendela itu.

"Sayang nya perkiraan mu salah, Alpha." Perkataan hindou langsung menyadarkan pikiran pemuda berambut ungu itu. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar saja, itu bukanlah lantai 4, 5, 6, ataupun tujuh yang menurut nya akan mudah untuk mendarat. Namun, itu adalah lantai paling atas Rumah Sakit, sehingga sepertinya bagi Penjahat kelas S seperti dia pun akan sangat sulit untuk mendarat.

"Nah, apakah ada kata-kata terakhir yang mau kau ucapkan sebelum kau kulenyapkan?" tanya Shindou masih dengan nada tenang.

"Cih, Polisi tak berguna! Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh anak kelinci itu!" gerutu Alpha sambil mencoba untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan nya, namun hasilnya sama saja.

"Wah wah, sepertinya tidak ada ya? Baiklah kalau begitu…" Shindou langsung menjatuhkan bunga mawar yang ia bawa sedari tadi, namun berbeda dengan Shinsuke dan Kirino, Shindou tidak memerlukan alat untuk meledakan nya.

"Selamat tinggal, Alpha."

DUAAARRRRR!

Shindou hanya bisa menutup mata nya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Selesai."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"SUDAH CUKUP BERHENTI DISANA!"

"BUKA TOPENG MU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"TSURUGI!"

Sosok itu tersentak kaget, namun perlahan ia berbalik dan menatap Tenma.

"Sudah ketahuan ya." Sosok berjubah hitam itu langsung membuka jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya.

Dan benar saja, ternyata sosok itu adalah Tsurugi. Dengan mata merah dan pedang _Knight Sword_ miliknya.

"Tentu saja aku sudah tahu, karena dalam 2 hari penyelidikan ini aku sudah menemukan 10 bukti yang pasti!" jelas Tenma dengan nada tenang.

Tsurugi hanya menyeringai dan kembali berkata,

"Dengan perlahan, aku akan mendengar ucapan mu, Tenma ku yang manis." Ucap Tsurugi dengan penuh seringai lebar.

Tenma hanya menghela nafas, lalu kembali menjelaskan.

"Pertama! Waktu aku mengajakmu ke Kantin, kau hanya menjelaskan kalau Yuuichi-_nii_ melihat sosok misterius itu. Kau tidak bilang kalau kau takut sosok itu akan menyerang Yuuichi-_nii!_ Kesimpulan nya, berarti kau sudah tahu kalau penjahat itu tak akan menyakiti Yuuichi-_nii_."

"Lalu, kedua. Saat kau mengirimi ku pesan ketika aku sedang melakukan penyelidikan, pesan itu benar-benar menyangkut soal Penjahat Misterius itu! Kesimpulan nya, pada waktu yang bersamaan saat si Penjahat itu muncul, kau sudah tahu kapan akan mengirimi ku pesan saat itu!"

"ketiga, bertepatan ketika aku melakukan penyelidikan, kau selalu saja mengajakku pergi. Kesimpulan nya, kau mau mengulur-ulur waktu penyelidikan ku! Dan kau mau mendekati ku karena kau mau mendapatkan informasi lebih dariku!"

"Yang keempat. Saat kau mengajakku jalan-jalan, di toko pedang itu! Bukankah kau tidak pernah tertarik dengan sejarah? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu soal asal-usul pedang _Knight Sword_ itu? Kesimpulan nya, kau memang sudah mengetahui jelas dengan rinci soal pedang itu! Bahkan kau sudah pernah menggunakannya."

"Kelima, saat kau membersihkan sisa es krim di wajah ku tadi, aku sedikit melihat cahaya merah dari matamu. Kesimpulan nya, kau sengaja memakai _Eyelens_ merah supaya dengan mudah bisa menjadi si 'Penjahat Misterius' itu. Dan, kau memilih warna merah, karena pada sore hari matamu akan sedikit berwarna gelap karena terkena sinar langit sore!"

"Yang ke-enam, saat pemuda kelinci itu menyerang kita, kau mengajakku lari dan menatapnya tajam. Namun seolah-olah kau sedang memberikan kode untuk anak itu. Kesimpulan nya, kau mau memberikan instruksi agar dia dan teman-teman nya segera bergerak!"

"Ketujuh, saat gadis tadi melompat, kau sama sekali tidak menolong Yuuichi-_nii _walaupun gadis tadi sempat mengarahkan _Revolver _ke arah nya. Kesimpulan nya, kau sudah tahu kalau dia hanya mengincarku dan tidak akan menyakiti Yuuichi-_nii_."

"Delapan, saat kau tiba-tiba pergi, aku sempat memainkan _Puzzle_ mu! Disana saat kususun ternyata membentuk huruf 'K' dan aku yakin, itu adalah kepanjangan dari nama si Penjahat Misterius itu!.Kesimpulan nya, saat kau membeli _puzzle_ itu, kau telah mengubahnya sebagai kode agar teman-teman mu itu bisa menemukan ku karena aku terus menerus membawa puzzle itu."

"Ke Sembilan, sekarang ini, kau tepat berdiri di arah jarum jam 3. Kesimpulan dari hal ini, kau terlalu ceroboh, Tsurugi."

"Dan yang ke sepuluh, yang mengetahui aku adalah seorang Polisi, hanya Kirino, Shindou, dan Shinsuke saja! Dan kesimpulan yang kuambil dari semuanya, kau benar-benar tidak berbakat menjadi seorang penjahat, Tsurugi."

Tenma mengakhiri penjelasannya. Tsurugi sedikit tersentak karena sepertinya Polisi jenius itu sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Perlahan ia mulai mendekati Tenma dan mengarahkan pedang nya.

"Kau memang jenius Tenma, tapi ada satu hal yang belum kau ketahui…" Tsurugi mulai mendekati Tenma sambil menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Tenma langsung mengarahkan _revolver _nya ke arah pemuda berambut _navy_ itu.

Tsurugi terus mendekati Tenma sampai bahu nya sedikit menyentuh wajah Tenma.

"Kau tidak tahu, kalau aku-"

"Menyukaimu, Tenma."

Tenma tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan Tsurugi, namun tak lama kemudian, Tsurugi sudah mengarahkan pedang nya ke dada nya.

SREEETTT!

"Kyaaaaaa"

Tenma langsung terdorong ke belakang.

"Aku memang masih menyukai mu Tenma ku yang manis, tapi, sekarang ini kita sedang bertarung!" Tsurugi langsung memasang pose siap bertarung, sementara Tenma segera mengatur kembali keseimbangannya dan mengarahkan _revolver_ nya lagi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu! Kita mulai saja pertarungan kita! KEN CASTLE!" teriak Tenma. Ia sudah siap dengan kedua senjata di tangannya.

"Tentu saja, aku menerima tawaranmu, Arion Sherwind!"

**Re : BATTLE**

**Tenma Matsukaze VS Tsurugi Kyousuke**

"Tsurugi, sebenarnya kenapa kau mengincar _Gelel Stone_?!" Tenma bertanya ditengah-tengah pertarungan nya dengan teman nya itu.

"Alpha-_sama _menjanjikan padaku, jika aku bisa mengumpulkan ketiga dari _Gelel Stone_ itu, maka dia akan memberikannya satu padaku. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku menginginkan _Gelel Stone_ itu, Tenma?" kali ini, si pemuda berambut _navy_ itu yang balik bertanya pada Tenma. Sementara Tenma hanya menggeleng saja.

"Itu, karena aku ingin memberikan nya padamu Tenma. Aku ingin, kau selalu bersamaku, aku tidak mau kalau kau dekat-dekat dengan orang lain! ! !" Tsurugi berteriak dengan kencang. Tenma kembali tersentak atas perkataan Tsurugi. Namun, ia kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertarungan nya saat ini.

"Kau salah Tsurugi! _Gelel Stone_ sebenarnya ada 4 di dunia, _Taichou_ memintaku untuk mengamankan salah satunya. Lagipula, batu itu digunakan untuk menciptakan kedamaian dunia! Bukan untuk bersenang-senang." Tenma mulai mengarahkan _revolver _nya ke arah Tsurugi dan mulai menembakkan nya. Namun dengan cepat Tsurugi menghindar.

SEEETT!

"Itu percuma Tsurugi! Karena aku sudah handal dalam hal ini," tiba-tiba saja, Tenma sudah berada di belakang Tsurugi dan menembak nya dengan kedua revolver nya. 1 di jantung, dan satu lagi di kepala.

Tsurugi yang belum mau menyerah akhirnya mencoba maju untuk menyerang Tenma. Ia pun mengarahkan kembali pedang miliknya pada teman berambut cokelat nya itu. Tenma yang tidak mau kalah akhirnya menembakkan _revolver_ nya ke arah Tsurugi secara bertubi tubi.

Serangan mereka saling bertabrakan dan terus menerus saling bertahan.

SHOOTT! CRINGGG! CRINGGG!

DUAAAARRR!

Tsurugi yang sepertinya tidak bisa mengimbangi serangan Tenma langsung terdorong ke belakang. Alhasil, ia segera terpental dan terjatuh dari atas Gedung Rumah Sakit yang tinggi nya hampir 17 lantai itu.

'Apakah aku, akan mati dengan cara seperti ini?'

TEEEP!

Tsurugi merasa ada yang menyentuh tangannya. Ia mencoba membuka matanya pelan-pelan dan mendapati Tenma yang sedang menahan tangannya.

"Ayo pegangan, Tsurugi!" pinta Tenma yang sekarang ini tangannya sudah menahan tangan milik temannya itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku, Tenma?!" Tsurugi yang kaget akan perlakuan Tenma akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya pada anak berambut cokelat itu.  
"Karena, kita masih berteman 'kan." Tenma memandang Tsurugi dengan tatapan lirih. Yang dibalas dengan senyuman tulus dari sang pemuda berambut _navy_ itu.

Akhirnya, ia menarik Tsurugi ke atas. Seelah itu, Tsurugi bangkit berdiri dan segera memeluk Tenma dengan erat.

"Terimakasih ya, Tenma…" ia berkata dengan lirih, sambil mengusap lembut kepala orang yang sudah lama ia sukai itu.

"Sama-sama Tsuru-"

CLINGGG! SREEEETTT!

"Kyaaaaa"

Tsurugi langsung menebas tubuh Tenma dengan pedang _Knight Sword_ miliknya, dan segera mendorong tubuh pria kecil itu hingga terjatuh dari atas gedung itu. Ia juga sampai mengambil _Gelel_ _Stone_ yang ada di saku jaket Tenma.

"HAHAHAHAHA, nah Tenma ku yang manis, sekarang hadapilah kematian mu!" Tsurugi langsung menebas tubuh Tenma sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya benar-benar terjatuh dari atas sana.

"Sekarang _Gelel Stone_ hanyalah milikku seorang!" Tsurugi langsung menyeringai lebar bak setan yang telah puas membunuh mangsanya.

Ia pun hendak pergi darisana, namun tiba-tiba…

CLEEKK!

Tsurugi menoleh seketika.

Dan ia mendapati Tenma yang masih berpegangan pada sudut Gedung itu. Karena kesal ia pun mengacungkan pedang nya pada Tenma.

"Enyahlah kau!"

"K-kau salah Tsurugi,"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Yang akan mati sebentar lagi, adalah kau. Atau, kita akan mati bersama."

"Apa maksudmu Tenma?"

"Kau ingat saat kau memelukku tadi?"

"Iya! Lalu kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memasang bom di dalam tubuhmu, dan _remote_ nya, ada di dalam _puzzle_ milikmu"

Tsurugi tersentak mendegar penjelasan Tenma. Saat ini, _puzzle _miliknya itu masih berada di tangan Tenma. Ia sedikit memundurkan langkahnya.

"Itu percuma saja, sebentar lagi,"

"KAU AKAN SEGERA MATI!"

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Dengan seluruh tenaga nya yang tersisa, Tenma segera melemparkan _puzzle_ milik Tsurugi itu dengan satu tangan sampai mengenai dada Tsurugi. Karena, memang disitulah ia meletakkan bom nya.

"Pemenang dari pertempuran ini, adalah aku, Tsurugi. Si Polisi jenius! Kau harus tahu itu."

"Apa! ! Tenma, cepat hentikan semua ini!"

"Terlambat, nah selamat tinggal Tsurugi!"

DUAAAARRRRR!

Dalam sekejap, tempat itu telah dipenuhi oleh asap akibat ledakan bom barusan. Tsurugi yang sudah terjebak akhirnya meledak bersama _Gelel Stone_ yang ia bawa.

Sementara Tenma, ia benar-benar terjatuh dari Gedung itu dan ikut meledak. Kenapa?

Karena sebenarnya pada saat ia mengaktifkan bom tadi, ia juga menaruh bom itu pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan kata lain, ia memang sengaja meledakkan dirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sebenarnya, aku juga menyukai mu, Tsurugi…"

**Re : Battle End**

**The Wind : Tenma Matsukaze**

**.**

**.**

**-The End-**

* * *

**Dictionary(?)**

**Gelel Stone : Batu yang muncul dari serial Naruto The Movie 2, dipercaya bisa membangkitkan kedamaian dunia, hanya ada 3 di dunia (kalo gak salah) tapi disini saia buat jadi 4 sebagai bonus(?).**

**Knight Sword : Pedang milik pendekar bernama Temujin, yang berasal dari Naruto Movie 2, pedang bertenaga kuat yang bisa membuat sebuah pusaran angin yang Author lupa apa namanya (plak).**

**Pedang Kageri : Senjata Justiriser Kageri, pedang yang dikeluarkan melalui In Leader (kalo di Justirisers) tapi disini, dikeluarkan melalui sarung tangan khusus milik Shindou hasil rancangannya sendiri.**

**Gloves Ogre : Sebenarnya hampir mirip sama punya Rinko dari Law Of Ueki, bedanya, kalau yang ini bisa menghasilkan tenaga listrik. Sebenarnya namanya saia ambil dari senjata yang berasal dari Anime Black Rock Shooter yang nama aslinya "Arm Ogre".**

**Selebihnya mohon cari sendiri (digebukkin).**

**Mori : MINNAAAA, INI ANCUURRR SANGATT! PAIR BERTEBARAN! AKSI GAK KERASA, GAJE, ABALAN, NISTA, OOC SUPER SANGAT! SAIA MINTA MAAF KALAU INI FIC NISTA BANGET TTATT, SOALNYA ENTAH KENAPA GARA2 TEMENKU CERITAIN "TOKYO GORE POLICE" SAIA JADI PENGEN BIKIN FIC INI, SEKALI LAGI MAAF KALAU GAK MENGHIBUR! ToT.**

**Thanks For Read~~**

**Review? **


End file.
